The present invention relates to shutters for windows, doors or the like in general, and more particularly to improvements in shutters of the type wherein a curtain of lammellae or slats is movable up and down between two upright frame members and the upper end portions of the frame members are adjacent to a rotary main shaft which can be driven to move the slats up or down.
A drawback of presently known shutters of the above outlined character is that each and every shutter must be "tailored" to suit the dimensions of the particular window or door, i.e., that the maker of shutters or a competent employee of a shutter making concern must inspect the locale of proposed installation of the shutter, measure the width, depth and height of the opening in which the shutter is to be installed, and thereupon proceed with the making of a shutter which can be fitted into the corresponding opening. This is a time-consuming operation so that the cost of shutters is high, especially if they must be produced in relatively small numbers. As a rule, the maker of shutters or his representative visits the locale of installation after the building is partially erected, i.e., subsequent to erection of the walls which are provided with openings for the windows and doors. Such mode of ascertaining the exact dimensions of shutters prior to installation in an office building, private home, bank, store or an analogous establishment entails the making of sets of shutters at intervals which are dictated by the erectors of buildings, that is, the maker of shutters cannot manufacture large numbers of shutters for inventory, i.e., for installation into new buildings when the need arises. In other words, and since each and every shutter is a tailor-made assembly of parts which can only be installed in a selected or predetermined opening, the manufacturer of shutters cannot keep any or can maintain only limited supplies of prefabricated shutters or prefabricated shutter parts. Still further, and if an employee happens to make a mistake or is negligent or superficial during measuring of an opening which is to receive a shutter, the maker of shutters is likely to suffer pronounced losses as a result of replacement of improperly manufactured shutters with satisfactory shutters and/or lengthy repair work on an improperly dimensioned shutter. Thus, there exists an urgent need for shutters which can be mass produced at reasonable cost and which can be installed in a time and labor-saving operation.